Drood Henge (odcinek)
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Ben Hurst |Premiera=19 listopada 1994 |Numer=24 |Poprzedni=Cry of the Wolf |Następny=Spyhog }} Drood Henge – dwudziesty-czwarty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła W Robotropolis wujek Chuck czekał na Dulcy i Sally. Smoczyca próbowała wylądować w trakcie ulewnego deszczu, ale rozbiła się o stertę złomu. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, przestało padać. Zapytała następnie Sally o jej stan, który nie był najlepszy. Chuck podbiegł do nich, również zmartwiony. Przekazał następnie Sally dyskietkę, którą włożyła do Nicole. Odtworzyło się wtedy nagranie rozmowy Snively'ego z Doktorem Robotnikiem, ale Chuck mógł nagrać tylko jedną stronę konwersacji. Snively poinformował Robotnika, że udało im się znaleźć jeden ze zwojów Drood Henge, oraz że będą kontynuować poszukiwania pozostałych. Sally kojarzyła nazwę tego miejsca, a Chuck powiedział jej, że było ono sekretem królewskiej rodziny. Sally nie została w to jednak wtajemniczona, ponieważ miała zaledwie 5 lat zanim Robotnik doszedł do władzy. Drood Henge było powiązane z Deep Power Stones - kamieniami o niewyobrażalnej mocy, albo destrukcji. Sally zapytała Nicole o Drood Henge, ale komputer zablokował dostęp do danych. Chuck wyjaśnił, że ojciec Sally zaimplementował w Nicole różne programy, które miały ograniczać dostęp do pewnych informacji dopóki Sally nie osiągnie pełnoletności. Chuck powiedział jej jednak, że nie można pozwolić Robotnikowi na zdobycie tej mocy. Tymczasem Robotnik tłumaczył starożytny język zawarty w starej księdze. Snively poinformował go o znalezieniu pierwszego zwoju. Robotnik kazał mu szukać kolejnych, a sam postanowił dokończyć tłumaczenie. Umieścił następnie dane języka w swoim komputerze. Sonic i Tails relaksowali się w gorących źródłach. Sonic powiedział Tailsowi, że będzie to ich sekretne miejsce. Kazał mu jednocześnie uważać tutaj, po czym wrzucił kamień do jednego z gejzerów z lawą. Kamień roztopił się tam natychmiast, uwalniając zielonkawy dym. Po chwili nad bohaterami przeleciała jedna z fregat Robotnika. Postanowili ją zbadać i pobiegli za nią. Dotarli do Drood Henge, gdzie siły Robotnika prowadziły wykopaliska. Bohaterowie obserwowali ich z ukrycia, kiedy nadleciał Surveillance Orb. Tails wpadł na pomysł i zeskoczył niżej, po czym chwycił gałąź i naciągnął ją. Gdy ją puścił, ta poleciała i uderzyła Surveillance Orb. Sonic pogratulował Tailsowi, ale powiedział mu aby na przyszłość informował go o swoich zamiarach, ponieważ współpraca drużynowa jest ważną częścią bycia członkiem Freedom Fighters. Surveillance Orb nadal działał, choć nie mógł latać. Tails przypomniał sobie co mówiła mu Sally i oderwał czerwony kabel, wyłączając robota. Snively dostrzegł uszkodzenie jednej z kamer i wysłał patrol Swat-botów, aby zbadał sprawę. Sonic i Tails zauważyli w tym czasie, że Swat-boty coś wykopały. Jeż postanowił się temu przyjrzeć i kazał Tailsowi zostać. Lis chciał iść z nim, ale jeż przypomniał mu że powinien słuchać się rozkazów jako Freedom Fighter. Tails posłuchał przyjaciela. Sonic pobiegł i z ukrycia obserwował, jak Swat-boty wyciągały skrzynię. Tails obserwował go z lornetki i dostrzegł Swat-boty, które zaczęły podchodzić do jeża od tyłu. Tails poleciał i zaczął krzyczeć, ostrzegając Sonica. Został wtedy jednak porwany przez przelatującego Swat-bota. Sonicowi udało się w porę zorientować i zobaczyć, jak zabierają Tailsa. Kiedy Swat-bot leciał z Tailsem, lis dostrzegł jak jeden z robotów niesie skrzynkę z symbolem słońca. Tymczasem Sonic biegł przez teren wykopalisk, ale na drodze stanęły mu Swat-boty. Gdy próbował uciec, zaszły go z drugiej strony. Swat-boty kazały mu się poddać, ale jeż przebiegł między nimi na wzniesienie. Tails został przyprowadzony do Snively'ego, ale ten zajęty był ważniejszymi sprawami. Lis zaczął grozić Snively'emu, że Sonic się nim zajmie, ale został uciszony. Tymczasem niebieski jeż uciekał przed Swat-botami, które do niego strzelały. Udało mu się wyskoczyć ze wzniesienia i wylądować na gałęzi. Odbił się następnie od niej, przelatując nad Swat-botami. Gdy znajdował się nad namiotem Snively'ego, uruchomił swoje anty-grawitacyjne boty i zaczął się powoli opuszczać na ziemię. Snively zaczął szukać Sonica na kamerach, kiedy usłyszał jak jeż przebiega po dachu. Sonic wychylił następnie głowę do namiotu. Snively kazał Swat-botom pojmać jeża, ale ten zeskoczył. Sonic złapał następnie Snively'ego, który kazał Swat-botom wstrzymać ogień. Następnie Snively musiał na polecenie Sonica wypuścić Tailsa, a także odesłać Swat-boty. Dał się także prawie przekonać, aby pochwalić Sonica. Tymczasem Sally leciała na grzbiecie Dulcy, szukając w Great Forest Sonica i Tailsa, ale nie mogły ich nigdzie znaleźć. Sally była zdziwiona, ponieważ Sonic zawsze tutaj prowadził swoje misje treningowe dla Tailsa. Postanowiła jednak szukać dalej. Tymczasem Sonic i Tails przyprowadzili Snively'ego pod reaktor mocy. Jeż zapytał się, jak go wyłączyć, ale Snively uznał to za zbyt skomplikowane. Mimo tego Tails postanowił sam wyłączyć reaktor, ponieważ Sally go uczyła. Snively nie wierzył, że młody lis tego dokona. Tailsowi jednak udało się wyłączyć reaktor razem z całym jego zasilaniem. Sonic i Tails pobiegli następnie i zostawili Snively'ego, życząc mu miłego dnia, a także mówiąc aby Robotnik się o wszystkim dowiedział. Po tym jak pobiegli, Snively został przewrócony i cały się ubrudził, narzekając na swoje życie. Doktor Robotnik przetłumaczył w tym czasie starożytny język, kiedy skontaktował się ze Snivelym. Robotnik domagał się wyjaśnień, widząc Snively'ego w takim stanie. Snively opowiedział o pojawieniu się Sonica, oraz wyłączeniu reaktora w zeszłą noc i przywróceniu go niedawno. Robotnik wściekł się, ale Snively powiedział mu że znalazł drugi zwój. Doktor postanowił osobiście udać się na miejsce wykopalisk i nadzorować prace, oraz kazał Snively'emu mieć wszystko przygotowane. Lecąc nad Great Forest, Dulcy zaczęła przysypiać. Sally dostrzegła wtedy Sonica i Tailsa, co obudziło Dulcy. Smoczyca przystępowała do lądowania. Tymczasem Robotnik przyleciał Hovercraftem do Drood Henge, gdzie Snively powiadomił go o tym że użył tłumaczenia by zlokalizować pierwszy Deep Power Stone. Kiedy doktor przechodził obok, Snively zaczął z niego szydzić. Kiedy jednak Robotnik się odwrócił, zaczął udawać że powiedział coś innego. Tymczasem Sonic i Tails wrócili do Knothole, gdzie Dulcy znów miała twarde lądowanie. Sally spotkała Sonica i powiedziała mu, że ma złe wieści. Niebieski jeż twierdził, że przynosi gorsze. Sally wyjaśniła Sonicowi, że Nicole nie poda jej informacji przed osiągnięciem pełnoletności. Niebieski jeż wziął więc Nicole i zapytał ją, dlaczego Robotnik szuka Deep Power Stones. Nicole odpowiedziała, że zasilą one Doomsday Project, który zakończy wszelkie życie na planecie. Sonic powiedział wtedy, że przez to Sally nigdy nie osiągnie wymaganego wieku. Nicole zaczęła obliczać i w końcu doszła do wniosku, że dalsze odkładanie dostępu jest bezcelowe. Wyświetliła zatem wiadomość o Deep Power Stones, za co Sally pochwaliła Sonica. Sally usłyszała następnie głos swojego ojca, który tłumaczył jak działają Deep Power Stones. Połączone ze sobą stanowią źródło niesamowitej energii, ale gdy połączy się je odwrotnie staną się narzędziem destrukcji. Deep Power Stones były ukryte w Drood Henge. W królewskiej bibliotece znajdowała się sekretna księga, która ujawniała lokacje trzech zwojów. Uszczegółowiały one lokację Deep Power Stones. Nicole miała wiedzieć jak je przetłumaczyć. Tails powiedział następnie, że zauważył jeden ze zwojów. Sally była zaskoczona i dowiedziała się, że Sonic zabrał Tailsa na miejsce wykopalisk, które prowadził Robotnik. Nie chciała jednak wiedzieć reszty. Gdy zapytała Nicole o tłumaczenie treści zwoju, okazało się że wyjawiał on lokalizację pierwszego Deep Power Stone. Zaniepokoiło to Sally, ponieważ oznaczało to, że Robotnik ma już pierwszy kamień, a gdy znajdzie drugi - będzie miał wystarczająco dużo mocy dla Doomsday Project. Sonic wyjaśnił Tailsowi, że może się to dla nich źle skończyć. W Drood Henge, zrobotyzowani pracownicy Robotnika wykopali pierwszy Deep Power Stone i otworzyli skrzynię, w której się znajdował. Robotnik kazał im się odsunąć, po czym opuścił się na swoich odrzutowych butach i wziął Deep Power Stone. Sonic, Sally i Dulcy przygotowywali się do drogi. Tails nadleciał i przyniósł Sonicowi pudełko od Rotora, które włożył do plecaka. Chciał następnie ruszyć razem z nimi, ale Sally powiedziała mu że jest na to za młody. Sonic jednak chciał zabrać Tailsa, mówiąc że lis przeszedł już trzy testy na Freedom Fightera. Poza tym Sonic wykonywał swoje samodzielne misje kiedy miał 10 lat, chociaż Sally powiedziała mu że robił to bez pozwolenia. Sonic obiecał, że będzie odpowiedzialny za Tailsa i Sally zgodziła się, choć była niechętna. Dulcy wzruszyła się, widząc jak Tails dorasta. Sonic i Tails pobiegli do Drood Henge, ale Dulcy nie mogła wystartować ponieważ rozpłakała się ze wzruszenia. Tymczasem w Drood Henge wylądował Command Ship, z którego Robotnik kazał wypuścić Surveillance Orbs. Wiedział, że Sonic gdzieś tu jest i mógł go wyczuć. Tails ukrywał się ze skrzynią, która zawierała zwój, czekając aż Surveillance Orb się zbliży. Gdy kamera była wystarczająco blisko, lis wybiegł i zwrócił na siebie uwagę kamery. Robotnik kazał wszystkim jednostkom otoczyć sektor piąty i czekać, aż Tails zaprowadzi ich do Sonica. Widząc przebiegającego Tailsa, Dulcy dała sygnał Sally. Ta opuściła się na linie i powiadomiła Sonica, oraz przekazała mu Nicole. Jeż pobiegł do Tailsa, który przekazał mu zwój. Bohaterowie zaczęli głośno mówić, że Sally znalazła Deep Power Stone. Nicole zaczęła obliczać kierunek, po czym Sonic wykonał cztery kroki do przodu. Sonic wykonał następnie Super Spin i zagrzebał się pod ziemię. Robotnik kazał swoim jednostkom czekać. Gdy Sonic wyciągnął Deep Power Stone, Tails powiedział że poinformuje Sally, po czym odleciał. Robotnik z kolei kazał wszystkim swoim jednostkom zdobyć kamień. Sonic czekał na roboty i zaczął się niecierpliwić. Gdy Swat-boty zaczęły do niego strzelać, jeż zwabił je za sobą. Sally i Tails wyszli w tym czasie z podziemnej kryjówki i pobiegli szukać Dulcy. Sonic wbiegł po skarpie, ale na szczycie czekały na niego Swat-boty, które kazały mu się poddać. Jeż podniósł ręce do góry, ale po chwili wyjął pierścień. Dzięki jego mocy uciekł przed robotami. Robotnik kazał namierzyć Sonica za pomocą sensorów ciepła, oraz uruchomić statek. Sonic czekał na Swat-boty, które go zgubiły. Robotnik wysłał Stealthboty, gdy Sonic został namierzony, oraz kazał przygotować się wszystkim robotom w wyznaczonych koordynatach. Sonic czekał na Stealthboty, które jednak przeleciały nad nim. Po chwili usłyszał Swat-boty i zaczął biec w stronę gejzerów. Tam otoczyły go Swat-boty, oraz Command Ship Robotnika. Jeż zaczął narzekać, że znowu został otoczony, oraz naigrywał się z dramatycznego wejścia Robotnika, który wyszedł ze swojego statku. Doktor poinformował jeża, że jest otoczony, po czym kazał mu oddać Deep Power Stone. Sonic jednak odpowiedział, że jeśli on nie może go mieć, to nikt nie będzie miał. Następnie, ku przerażeniu Robotnika, wrzucił kamień do gejzera z lawą. Mimo że Robotnik był zawiedziony tym, że stracił Deep Power Stone, wciąż cieszył się z tego, że złapał jeża. Sonic wezwał wtedy jednak Dulcy, na grzbiecie której lecieli także Tails i Sally. Smoczyca zanurkowała i zabrała jeża z dala od Robotnika i jego maszyn. Doktor pożegnał ich sfrustrowanym krzykiem. Freedom Fighters powrócili do Drood Henge, gdzie Sonic wykopał skrzynię z ostatnim zwojem. Przekazał go następnie Sally, która przetłumaczyła go za pomocą Nicole. Komputer ukazał, że Deep Power Stone znajdował się tuż pod nimi. Jeż wykopał go i oddał Sally. Dziewczyna myślała, aby zniszczyć Deep Power Stone z powodu jego mocy, ale Sonic chciał go zachować na później. Sally posłuchała się go i włożyła Deep Power Stone do jego plecaka. Pochwaliła następnie jeża za plan z fałszywym Deep Power Stone. Sonic zaczął się z nią wtedy przekomarzać, aż w końcu wyjawił, że pomysł ten wziął się od Tailsa. Sally pogratulowała Tailsowi, co wzruszyło Dulcy. Bohaterowie wiwatowali następnie na cześć młodego lisa. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot *Tech-Bot *Stealthbot